Summer Lovin'
by JagFan42
Summary: Harm and Mac are closer than ever. Will they take it to the next level? - Last Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Summer Lovin'  
  
Author: Barb  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing.  
  
Summary: Harm and Mac are closer than ever. Will they take it to the next level?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
August 13, 2004  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Falls Church, VA  
  
It was a rainy day at JAG and Mac was feeling about as blue as the weather today. It's not that she didn't have enough work to do; that would only have made it worse. And it wasn't that she didn't physically feel well either. She sat at her desk and stared outside pensively, wondering if there was anything that would lighten her mood. Ever since Clay had died and she had gotten the news that she may never be able to have....she sighed.  
  
Mac had had the surgery the doctor recommended, the sooner the better he had said. So Harm had taken her to the hospital on a Friday morning in early June and stayed with her there until she was released that afternoon. He brought her home and took care of her all weekend. She thought at first he was just trying to make up for his bringing up the baby deal at the Admiral's dining out; she could see that he was beside himself with remorse for the timing of that statement and for the fact that she may not even be able to have any children. But she knew better. He said he would always be there for her, and he was.  
  
Harm was feeling restless today, too. He sat in his windowless office absently bouncing the eraser tip of his pencil on the pad of paper in front of him. He was thinking about Mac, he knew she really hasn't been herself since her surgery, not that he could blame her. But the doctor said at her last appointment that she was making progress. So her mood had him worried.  
  
Things had brightened between them since the Admiral's dining out. She had asked him if he'd always be there and he said yes. Of course he would, he loved her, if only she knew how much. She had told him about her illness, that she needed surgery, and he told her he would be there for her, and he was. It felt good to be needed by her, he reflected. They began spending more time together, little things like having lunch, shopping together for a gift for a coworker. Little steps.  
  
By July they had really formed a close bond. Mac started to let her guard down and Harm started to open up more. They started meeting for working dinners like old times, sometimes at her place, sometimes at his; they shared the cooking duties and each endured the other's attempts to please each other....in the kitchen. If they didn't like each other so much, it probably would have been a disaster, but they took it in stride.  
  
More often they took long walks after dinner or go to a movie, or watch one on TV. They started their early morning jogging together too, and they both came to work glowing. For once their timing was in sync.  
  
So today, Harm sat in his office, and Mac in hers, each lost in thought but for different reasons.  
  
Harm got up from his desk and made his way to Mac's office. He rapped on her door and peeked his head in. "Hey Mac."  
  
Mac turned to give him a smile, but failed miserably. "Hi yourself. What's up?"  
  
"Is everything okay, you look at little down today."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just these rainy days, you know, sometimes they just get the best of me. I'll be fine, really."  
  
He smiled, "Not to mention it's Friday the 13th."  
  
"Thanks, I needed that." She rolled her eyes and laughed.  
  
"Well, I guess that means you'll be wanting to go home and hide under the covers for the rest of the night?"  
  
"Don't be silly, I don't believe in that sort of thing. I'm not superstitious.....are you?"  
  
He looked at her and laughed, "Of course not." He took a deep breath and let it out, and looked at her tentatively.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh, nothing, never mind, I don't know what I was thinking." He shook his head and thought of turning around and going back to his office. What was he thinking, anyway?  
  
She eyed him suspiciously, "What are you talking about? Now you have me curious."  
  
He stood there looking at her, not knowing what to say, or how to start. He looked down and started studying his shoes. "Well, I was just wondering......"  
  
"About what? Okay, spit it out, you're killing me here." She asked with anticipation.  
  
He looked at her and raised an eyebrow in question, "What would you say to a nice long weekend?"  
  
He had piqued her interest, "How long, where, doing what?" she asked, gaining enthusiasm.  
  
"Well, I think I can secure us Monday and Tuesday, that would give us four whole days...."  
  
"A cruise to the Bahamas, oh, Harm, you shouldn't have!" she gleamed.  
  
He shook his head and laughed, "Where did you come up with a cruise....and by the way, I thought you didn't like ships all that much."  
  
"So we're not going on the investigation to the USS Ashland?" she asked feigning disappointment.  
  
"No, we're not. Bud and Mattoni got that duty." He shook his head. This was going to be harder than he thought.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What I meant was...." He paused to see if she was going to interrupt him again. "I was thinking of a non-working weekend. You know, just the two of us." He said tentatively.  
  
"As in just you and me?"  
  
"Yeah, I have access to a nice cabin up in the Blue Ridge Mountains, you know where Frostburg State is? It's nice, quiet, there's even a lake, and we could go swimming if you want to. I could also rent a boat. It would be nice to get away, don't you think? After all you've been through lately, and it's been a long summer. I thought it would be a nice treat. Of course, it's no cruise to the Bahamas...."  
  
"A cabin, huh? So there's indoor plumbing?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"And no poachers, I promise."  
  
"Four whole days with nothing to do but eat and get some sun, listen to music, read a good book....."  
  
He looked into her brown eyes and smiled, "Whatever you want."  
  
"On one condition."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"No talk about work or.....anything. Just lots of mindless conversation."  
  
"I think I can manage that. So what do you say?" he asked.  
  
"When do we leave?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The Admiral had left early today, which gave them the opportunity to leave early themselves. They made their excuses and departed JAG at 1300. They each ran home to pack and Harm picked Mac up in the Lexus.  
  
Mac hadn't been this excited for a long time and hurried into her apartment. Harm told her to pack casually so she grabbed a suitcase and grabbed some shorts and tops, a bathing suit, and some sweats too, the mountains will get chilly at night this time of the season. And maybe a light jacket too, she thought.  
  
Harm was ecstatic that Mac had even agreed, so he was bouncing around his apartment, his mind whirling with thoughts of the potential to get even closer to her. Down boy, he thought, let's not get too far ahead of ourselves here. One false move and she'll kick your six back to Virginia. He packed light as he always did....shorts, tee shirts, something warm to wear in case it gets cold.  
  
Harm rapped on Mac's door and smiled when she opened it so quickly. She was full of excitement and energy, it was nice to see, and he wondered why he hadn't thought of this sooner.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
"Are you kidding? The faster we leave the faster we get there."  
  
"My thoughts exactly." He said as they walked to the car and put her bags with his in the back seat. "I figure it'll take a couple of hours since we're getting started ahead of rush hour. We can stop for dinner on the way up, then do some food shopping tomorrow."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." He held the door open for her and she hesitated before she got in, giving him a smile. "If I forget to say it later, thank you for this Harm. This is just what I needed right now. I really appreciate it." She reached up on her toes and put her hands on his shoulders, and pulled him down for a light kiss on the lips.  
  
"My pleasure. You know I would do anything to see you smile like that, Mac." And closed the car door. He started the ignition and they were on their way.  
  
They started out excited like little children in anticipation of what was to come, and after an hour they settled into a quiet calm. The scenery during the trip up the mountain was beautiful. The road had more twists and turns than they imagined, and was very steep in places....Harm wondered at times if the Lexus was going to make it, but it did. Mac thought this surely must be the road to Heaven.  
  
The landscape was something out of a storybook, all lush and green with rolling hills. This was farm country, with huge barns and horses wandering in the pastures, and silos full of corn. Mac always wondered what it would have been like to grow up in a place like this.  
  
They passed many roadside stands along the way where you could select fresh produce and flowers and even honey. They came upon a huge patch of worn grass, where a woman had set up a clothesline of sorts to hang her wares. Mac made Harm stop. She reacted with fascination as she looked through each row of hand-sewn quilts and comforters, and they even had matching sachets and stuffed bears made of the same fabric. She just had to buy something. It was time for a change, maybe it would make her feel better, give her the fresh start she needed. She purchased a new comforter set complete with matching ruffle and shams, and she just couldn't resist the bear either. When they finally got back on the road she was poorer, but much richer at the same time. Harm was happy to see her smile again.  
  
Several miles down the road they came upon a place that looked like a shack and had smoke billowing out of the chimney. With so many cars outside Mac surmised it must be some sort of restaurant. It was, they learned when they decided to explore, a famous barbecue place, the best barbecue around, some said.  
  
Mac ordered the baby back ribs and an iced tea. Harm ordered the crab cakes and a diet coke. They sat and watched the people come and go and made small talk until their food came. Their food arrived and Mac salivated. She got a full rack of ribs smothered in the best barbecue sauce she had ever tasted, along with some coleslaw and french fries. Harm's crab cakes came with coleslaw and hush puppies. No doubt he enjoyed his food, but nothing delighted him more than watching Mac eat each rib, then sucking the sauce off her fingers and moaning with pleasure. Life, they both thought silently and for different reasons, just doesn't get any better than this.  
  
Rental Cabin Frostburg, MD  
  
Harm and Mac arrived at the cabin in the waning sunlight. They got their bags out of the car and entered the cabin, turning on the lights to survey the space. It was a cute little place, not very large, but with two bedrooms, a Jacuzzi bath, and a kitchen so they could cook their meals if they didn't feel like eating out. They each claimed a bedroom and dropped their bags, then met back in the living area, where there was a couch and TV with a built-in radio.  
  
They walked back outside to survey the area and found that the porch was a wrap-around and there was a swing for two hanging from the rafter. There was a small patch of grass surrounding the place with a couple of lawn recliners and a barbeque pit close by.  
  
It was getting late so they decided to make any trips to town or the lake tomorrow. It was too nice to sit inside, so they sat on the swing, each lost in their own thoughts. They watched as the sun slowly set on the horizon; it was the first time either one had seen something so beautiful in a long time. They smiled in silence, just happy to be here watching this, and with each other. Mac shivered lightly and Harm put his arm around her and pulled her in. She rested her head on his chest and put her arm around his waist.  
  
"It's amazing how dark it is here." Harm said.  
  
"I know, but it's nice."  
  
"Mmmm. Did you see that?" he asked.  
  
"See what?"  
  
He pointed up to the sky, "If you look real closely you can see the satellites go by. You can really only see them when it's this dark out."  
  
"I wasn't really paying attention."  
  
He rubbed his hand down her arm, "Tired?"  
  
"Yeah, I was getting pretty comfortable actually. All this good food, fresh air, a soft shoulder...."  
  
"You ready to go to sleep then?"  
  
"No, if you don't mind, I'd like to stay just a little longer. I'm really enjoying this." She said as she cuddled just a little closer.  
  
He rocked the swing slightly, closed his eyes and leaned down to rest his cheek on her head. "Me too." He could hold her like this all night.  
  
They sat that way for about another ten minutes, and the drone of the crickets chirping was causing Harm to fall asleep himself. "Mac?"  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"I think it's time to go to bed now." He said as he rubbed his hand down her arm.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." They stood up and she stretched mildly. They walked together into the cabin and closed the door.  
  
Harm walked her to her room and waited at her door while she turned on the light, "Okay?"  
  
She nodded and stifled a yawn, "Sleepy."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, "Good night."  
  
She smiled a sleepy smile. "Good night." Then turned and closed her door.  
  
He walked to his own room and looked back at the closed door. "Sleep tight." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Harm was up early the next morning. He had already showered and was just preparing to sit at the kitchen table with the local paper to wait for Mac to wake up.  
  
She walked into the kitchen yawning. "Morning." She took a deep breath. "Is that coffee I smell?" she asked hopefully.  
  
She looked so cute standing there with her hair all tussled, in a long nightshirt and wearing white socks on her feet. "Morning, Mac." He smiled and handed her a large coffee just the way she liked it.  
  
She took the cup eagerly and sighed, "You, Harmon Rabb, are the best." She took a sip and moaned. "Heaven. Where did you get this?"  
  
"I did a little scouting around. There's a little mom and pop store just around the corner. I guess it's a good thing they get up as early as I do. He nodded at her cup, "I know, it's good, isn't it? They say it's the mountain water." He had already finished his and had to agree, it was pretty much the best coffee he'd ever tasted.  
  
Mac sat at the table to savor it more, and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, there was a paper plate in front of her with two doughnuts on it. She looked up at him with a wide grin. "You are really smooth, you know that, don't you?"  
  
"Well, you can't live without food, now can you? It's part of my responsibility as host to make sure you're well fed while you're here."  
  
She took a bite of the jelly doughnut first and moaned with satisfaction, "Mmmm, Harm, it's still warm." She leaned close to him and held her hand out, "You have to try this, here, take a bite....it's delicious."  
  
He swallowed, "No, that's okay, I ate already. But you go on, enjoy, I'm going to read my paper." He sat back in his chair and opened the paper and started reading.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and prepared to take another bite, moaning as she held the pastry to her mouth, when she noticed Harm wasn't really reading at all - he was peering at her over the top of the newspaper. Now she was watching him watch her. "What?" she asked innocently.  
  
He was caught. "What are you doing?" he asked defensively.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" She took a bite of the doughnut and jelly started running in a slow crawl down her fingers. She caught the jelly with her tongue and ran it up the length of one finger, then into her mouth, licked it off and started on the next finger until there was no more.  
  
"Uh...." Harm was speechless. He just sat there with his mouth agape, watching her. Did she have any idea what she was doing to him right now, he wondered? He couldn't think of an intelligent thing to say as he watched her finish the doughnut finally and started running her tongue over her lips to capture the last of the jelly. Oh, those lips.  
  
He shook his head....that was the best demonstration of doughnut eating he's ever witnessed. "Ummm, nothing." Did that even make sense?  
  
She giggled in response and picked up the other one. Harm just about fell off the chair. Mac perused the other doughnut; this one was a Bavarian cream with chocolate on top. Oh, the possibilities, she thought. She looked at him finally. "You know I love jelly doughnuts, Harm, but Bavarian cream is my absolute favorite."  
  
He gave her a weak smile. "Oh, no you don't." He didn't think he could go through that again without some serious pain; he hadn't realized the implications when he bought them, but now.....  
  
She bit back laughter, "Don't what?" She leaned forward to offer him a bite of that one.  
  
He pulled the paper up to his face, but gave up and peered over it again – what a glutton for punishment. "No, you're killing me, Mac."  
  
"It's your fault, you supplied me with the ammo." she said as she licked the chocolate off the top.  
  
Harm starting to breathe a little heavier. Restraint, he thought and closed his eyes. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"  
  
"You know they say what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger, Harm." She informed him.  
  
He took the bait and leaned over the table, "Well they obviously haven't watched you lick the cream out of that doughnut."  
  
She did just that and leaned in further, "Like what you see?"  
  
He was only inches away now. "What's not to like?"  
  
She closed the gap. "Want a taste?"  
  
"Is that a rhetorical question?" he asked as his lips finally met hers. He reached out tentatively to glide his tongue over her lips. Mmmm, he could taste a hint of jelly there.  
  
Mac moaned and pulled him in closer, as close as they could get while leaning over a table, that is. Their tongues mated in a slow dance until they had to come up for air.  
  
Harm sighed with pleasure, "You're right, that's an awfully good doughnut."  
  
"I told you so." She said as she polished off the last of it and gave Harm another long, lustful kiss.  
  
"You taste awfully good too." He said as he nipped her lower lip. He couldn't get enough of her soft lips.  
  
"Mmmmm, good." She agreed.  
  
"I'm so glad you said you didn't want any deep conversation this weekend. I don't think I know my own name right now." He said as he rubbed noses with her.  
  
She reached over to nibble on his ear, "Non-verbal communication is wonderful, isn't it?"  
  
"Highly underrated," he agreed heartily. She nuzzled his neck and started planting little kisses from his ear to his shoulder. "Mac, if you keep kissing me like that..."  
  
She continued her assault. "I guess it's a good thing that we have a table separating us?"  
  
"I can't remember; why is that a good thing?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
Her breathing was no less labored. "I don't know."  
  
"Should we stop this?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"Should we?"  
  
"I don't know; I'm really enjoying this, with you." He said between nibbles on her neck.  
  
She felt a shiver. "Me too."  
  
"I don't want to take this too far too soon."  
  
"Is there such a thing?" she asked.  
  
"I don't want to ruin it."  
  
"Me either. I should go take a shower." "Yeah, I guess so." He captured her lips again.  
  
"There's so much to do....." She said as she probed his mouth with her tongue.  
  
"We have four days....." he pointed out.  
  
"So many possibilities...." She agreed.  
  
"Plenty of time...." It was settled.  
  
Mac dragged herself up finally and walked away and into her bedroom, then gathered up her clothes and headed for the bathroom for her shower. She hesitated at the door and gave him a smile that said this wasn't over yet.  
  
Harm watched her close the bathroom door and shook his head. What is wrong with him? Talk about your non-verbal communication. Stupid, he thought to himself. You just couldn't shut up. He vowed that next time he had the chance, he wouldn't stop this. He didn't think it was possible. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
After cooling herself off in the shower, Mac dressed and headed to the living area where Harm was waiting. He looked up to see her walking toward him wearing shorts, a tank top and sandals. "You look refreshed," He commented.  
  
"I am, that shower is wonderful. I can't wait to try the Jacuzzi next....did you see the size of those jets?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Oh, she's really looking for it now, he thought. He had taken a quick submarine bath in the kitchen sink after she had gone to take her shower; he needed to cool himself off badly after what he experienced. Holy cow.  
  
He had thought, with chagrin, he was going to forget about that little display this morning, but he could see she was going to keep up the pressure. Okay, we'll see, he thought inwardly as he planned his attack. Payback time, and she may win the battle, but he was going to win the war.  
  
Harm blinked with indifference. "Yeah, so....what would you like to do today? Eventually we're going to have to get some groceries....contrary to popular belief you can't subsist just on doughnuts."  
  
"Okay, let's go for a ride, we can check out what's going on in the area, maybe swing by the lake you mentioned?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." He agreed, and they set out in Harm's Lexus.  
  
Harm drove around the small town, pointing out the things he had found during his early-morning sojourn and eventually they wound up at the little store where he had gotten this morning's breakfast. They stopped and found that they could get most of what they needed there and left with several bags of groceries that would tide them over for at least a day or two. They decided to drop them off back at the cabin before the food could go bad from sitting in the car too long.  
  
"Hey, did you see the sign for the Carnival tomorrow?" Mac asked as they were putting the groceries away.  
  
"I did. Do you want to go?" Harm asked.  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, sounds like fun."  
  
"Why don't we try the lake today, then?" He thought out loud. "It looks like it's going to be a really hot day, we should take advantage of it."  
  
She smiled an easy smile and headed over to her room. "Okay, I'll go change into my bathing suit. I'll be right out."  
  
Hmmm, he wondered while he waited. Bathing suit. One piece or two? He'll find out soon enough. A few minutes later they left, and Harm tried his darnedest, but his pretended nonchalance wouldn't buy him a look at what was under Mac's sundress, not if he didn't want them to get into an accident anyway. He sighed and decided she was going to be the death of him, but man, what a way to go.  
  
With Mac navigating the map, it took them about 10 minutes to get to the lake. They pulled up at the entrance and parked. Mac stared out the window in wonder; she hadn't expected to see such a large fresh-water lake way up here in the mountains....it seemed to go on forever. "Wow, Harm, we could get lost in there."  
  
"Don't worry, Mac. I'm a sailor, remember? I've navigated bigger water than this before, we couldn't possibly get lost." He said without hesitation.  
  
Uh huh. "Okay, Harm, if you say so." She said with mild trepidation as she gathered their towels and sunscreen. He grabbed the sodas, sandwiches and chips they bought at the little mini-mart next door. As they walked toward the boathouse he smoothly worked his hand into her free one. She looked up at him and smiled, then brushed her arm up playfully against his. Let the dance begin.  
  
They waited in line for a very short time and were recommended a speedboat given the fact that he was a Navy man, but one with a canopy so they wouldn't get burned. They had decided they didn't want to get too much sun and ruin the rest of the weekend.  
  
Harm started them out slowly since there was a speed limit around the docks. He stayed pretty close to shore for the first fifteen minutes or so, but then he became more confident and wandered out toward the open water. Mac was right; this lake was really large.  
  
He opened up the throttle and they laughed out loud at the speed. The wind was whipping through their hair and the boat seemed to glide seamlessly over the water. Mac was having fun and the speed was just right for her; at least Harm couldn't do Mach 30-something out here.  
  
After another ten minutes Harm slowed and yelled to Mac, "How does this look to you?"  
  
"It's good, right here is perfect." She said and looked at her surroundings. Couldn't see another living soul, or the shore for that matter she thought.  
  
Harm stopped the engine and let out the anchor. Hmmm, looks pretty deep, he figured about twenty feet.  
  
Mac was seated at the back of the boat. Harm was in the front playing with some of the equipment. She leaned around and peered over the side. "This far out you can't really see to the bottom, can you?"  
  
"No, but it's not that deep." He assured her.  
  
She ran her hand through the water; at least it was warm. "Harm....do you think there are any fish in here?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Big ones?"  
  
He looked up from his task. "Nervous, Mac?"  
  
She threw him that 'get serious' look. "No, just wondering, that's all."  
  
He motioned for her, "Come here."  
  
"What for?"  
  
He held up the bottle of sunscreen. "Want me to get your back, don't you?"  
  
She sighed and wondered why in the world she was feeling uneasy. She tossed aside the thought and walked toward Harm. "Yeah, thanks." She said as she unsnapped the side of her sundress and let it fall to the floor. Harm stopped in his tracks and she noticed his reaction. "Nervous, Harm?"  
  
"Now why would I be nervous?" Harm replied, his hand shaking lightly. She was wearing a two-piece bikini despite the small scars she had recently acquired. Obviously she felt comfortable enough with him, otherwise she wouldn't have, he reasoned. She looked spectacular though; nothing could change her beauty in his eyes. Nothing.  
  
Harm poured a generous amount of liquid onto his palm and put the bottle down, then motioned for Mac to turn around. He rubbed his hands together and started working at the back of her neck and into her shoulders. "Mmmm, that feels good. Nice and warm."  
  
Feeling encouraged, he poured some more lotion onto his palm and continued down her back, reaching the strap of her bikini top. He slid his hand underneath and worked the whole line, coming dangerously close to the swell of her breasts; she looked at him over her shoulder.  
  
"You don't want to get burned on your strap lines, do you?" he reasoned before she could protest.  
  
"No. I didn't say anything." She replied back. She licked her dry lips before she turned around. He smiled and continued his ministrations; he made his way down her back and eventually found himself at the line to her bikini bottom. Darn, bad time to run out of lotion. Quickly he grabbed the bottle again and squeezed it to let out more.  
  
"Save some for my front," she called over her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, there's plenty to go around." He said to her as he moved in closer. He started stroking her back again, working his fingers under her bikini and back out.  
  
She moaned slightly, "Mmmmm, you have great hands."  
  
"You have no idea," he whispered before he pulled away. "All done."  
  
She mourned the loss. "Already?" she asked as she turned around.  
  
"Yeah." He was disappointed too.  
  
Mac saw that Harm still had lotion on his hands and reached for them. He looked down, then into her eyes as she lifted his hands and put them on her waist and started moving his hands over her stomach. He hesitated.  
  
"It's okay, Harm. It doesn't hurt."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I'm sure." She stated as she held her hands out to give him better access. He took special care anyway as he caressed her and dared to run the rest of his lotion over her chest wall and up to her shoulders, then sighed ruefully when he ran out again.  
  
"Do you want me to do you?" she asked, sensing his obviously growing reaction.  
  
He swallowed. "Yes." He turned around to grab the lotion, handed it to her over his shoulder and closed his eyes, waiting patiently for her to start.  
  
Who was he kidding; he wasn't going to get out of this alive. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
By the time Mac finished applying the lotion to Harm, he felt himself rapidly losing control. They both busied themselves with finishing and gave a quick application to their arms and legs.  
  
Done now, they looked at each other, feeling the pull; it was becoming stronger.  
  
Harm ran his gaze over her well-lubricated body and gave her a small, impish smile.  
  
"What?" She smiled back playfully, backing up ever so slightly.  
  
"Oh, nothing." He replied, inching closer.  
  
"Got something on your mind?" she raised her eyebrow in question.  
  
"I've got a lot on my mind." he replied and moved in closer still.  
  
"Am I going to like this?" Mac asked as she backed up some more.  
  
"We'll find out shortly." Harm replied as he quickly closed in. Mac usually had pretty good reaction times but there was no room for her to escape; she didn't stand a chance.  
  
Harm leaned in and grabbed Mac by the waist and hauled her onto his shoulder. She laughed at her predicament as she found herself staring down his back. This wasn't exactly what she was expecting.  
  
"What are you doing? Is this a 'me Tarzan, you Jane moment' happening here?"  
  
He laughed in response. "We're going for a little swim, that's all." He walked closer to the side of the boat.  
  
"You're not planning on......?" she didn't have time to finish her question. Harm patted her butt, then lifted her up and held her over the edge.  
  
Mac took a surprised breath and he let her go. She landed in the water with a large splash. Before she could react, he dived in after her and came up just inches from her face.  
  
Mac pointed at him, "You are so dead. I'm going to get you for that."  
  
"Oh yeah, you and what Marine battalion? Come and get me." He taunted as he began swimming backward away from her.  
  
"You think I can't? Oooh, you are a piece of work, Navy." She replied with a devilish grin as she started swimming after him.  
  
Harm was far enough away now, he didn't think she would catch him, but then that wouldn't be any fun now, would it? He slowed his stroke and started treading water.  
  
He moved onto his back and floated around for a short time, then looked up to see how Mac was progressing but she was gone. He quickly turned in all directions, frantically looking for her, his eyes scanning the calm water. Oh my God, he thought. What am I going to do?  
  
Suddenly and with stealth, Mac popped up behind him and reached up to dunk him under. Harm choked lightly on the water, not expecting that, and came up coughing.  
  
"Gotcha. What's the matter, swallow a little too much crow there, Harm?" she asked with mock concern and slapping him on the back.  
  
Harm grabbed her and pulled her in by her shoulders. "Don't ever do that to me again, Mac, you scared the Hell out of me."  
  
She softened at that. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You got me and I got you. Truce?" she asked.  
  
At first he thought she was kidding, but saw the sincerity in her eyes. "Truce. I have to admit though, if you hadn't scared he half to death it may have been pretty funny." He gave her a light smile.  
  
"Never underestimate the power of this Marine, Harm." She said as she gave him a light kiss.  
  
"No, I guess not." He said and deepened the kiss.  
  
They swam around in small circles, not wandering too far away from each other or the boat, occasionally splashing each other. Mac tried to float, but for some reason she kept sinking. "Hey, I saw you floating before, how come I can't do it?"  
  
"It's the fresh water, I was having trouble with it too. It really only works well in salt water." He replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Mac swam closer to Harm and was getting ready to splash him again when she felt something brush up against her leg. She gasped and lunged for Harm, clinging to him for dear life. "Did you feel that?"  
  
"Feel what?"  
  
"Something's down there."  
  
"No, I didn't feel anything. It's probably just a fish. I'm sure whatever it was, you scared it away."  
  
She knew he was probably right, but just the thought of her legs dangling in the water gave her a chill suddenly. She brought up her legs and circled Harm's waist and tightened her hold around his neck.  
  
"Do you mind if I hang on here for a little while just in case?"  
  
"No, of course not. But it's fine. I promise." As much as he enjoyed Mac's proximity she was becoming heavy, especially since they've been in the water for so long already. He began to swim back, pulling her along with him back to the boat and grabbed a hold of the ladder for support and kept his other hand around her waist.  
  
"Better now?"  
  
"Yeah, better, thanks." She laughed, feeling silly all of a sudden. "I think I've probably seen Jaws one too many times."  
  
"Ready to let go now or do you want to get out?"  
  
"Actually, I was kind of enjoying the ride."  
  
"Funny you should mention that...." He said as he reached down and repositioned her against him.  
  
Mac closed her eyes in response, "Mmmm, that feels good."  
  
"Mmmhmmm." He agreed and nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Harm?"  
  
He lifted his head and turned it to face her. "Yeah?"  
  
She stared into his eyes. "Have you ever done it in a lake?"  
  
He laughed lightly. "No, can't say that I have. I don't think it would be all that easy though."  
  
She raised an eyebrow and pulled herself closer. "It gets harder?"  
  
He smirked at that. "If it does, I'll lose all buoyancy and we'll sink like a rock."  
  
Mac giggled at the thought. "At your height, I would think we wouldn't have far to fall."  
  
"I may be tall, Mac, but not that tall." He said, and pulled her in for a kiss.  
  
She pulled her lips away. "I guess that means you can't touch the bottom then?" She looked down. "How deep are we?"  
  
"Only about twenty feet, give or take." He said without concern.  
  
"What? I didn't know it gets that deep out here."  
  
"It gets deeper, could be over thirty feet in some places."  
  
"Okay, time to get out now."  
  
"I told you it's fine. Do you really think I'd put us in danger, Mac?"  
  
She looked him in the eye. "No, I don't."  
  
He gave her a tender smile and reached up to caress her cheek. "I told you before, I'll always be here for you. You don't have to be scared, I'll never let you go if you don't want me to."  
  
Mac gave him a squeeze and rested her head against him. "That's probably one of the many reasons why I love you so much."  
  
Harm closed his eyes. "Do you love me?"  
  
"Hopelessly." She ran her finger through the hair on his chest. "You love me too, I know you do."  
  
He kissed her forehead. "Is it that noticeable?"  
  
She giggled. "Yeah, you're pretty transparent."  
  
Harm tipped her chin up to face him. "I'm not going to let you get away again."  
  
"That's convenient, because I wasn't planning on letting you get away either."  
  
"Good, I think I'll let you stick around for a while."  
  
"How long is there in a while?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it could be years, decades maybe." He replied.  
  
"I think I could live with that." She smiled and reached up to kiss him.  
  
"Mac? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Yeah, let's get out of here."  
  
They separated finally, and climbed up the ladder. It didn't take long to make the preparations for their departure and before they knew it they were on their way. They ate their sandwiches on the way back and afterward Mac cleaned up and got their belongings together.  
  
The end of the trip found Harm at the wheel with his arm on Mac's shoulder and Mac standing beside him with her arm lightly around his waist. He let go to maneuver the boat toward the dock and made a smooth landing. They made their way to the car finally and packed everything in the back seat.  
  
Mac turned to Harm in her seat. "That was fun, but I'm so glad to be back on dry land."  
  
He leaned over and kissed her. "I can't wait to get home."  
  
Mac deepened the kiss, letting her tongue get away from her. She pulled back breathlessly. "Me either."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Lead on."  
  
It's a wonder they even got home, because every time they had to stop for a light, they kissed and touched and teased each other. A couple of times they were even beeped at.  
  
"Did you hear that, Harm? The nerve."  
  
Harm laughed. "I know. Don't they know there are two people in love here?"  
  
"You mean lust, don't you?"  
  
"That too."  
  
"The faster we get home, the faster we can....." she said as he grabbed her again.  
  
"We're almost there." He nuzzled her neck and started caressing her.  
  
"If you keep touching me like that we will be."  
  
"Sorry, lost my head there for a minute."  
  
"You're bad, very bad."  
  
"I try."  
  
They pulled up at the cabin finally, and they looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"We made it." He said.  
  
"Took you long enough." She countered.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
Mac grabbed the door handle. "Whoever gets their clothes off first, wins." And jumped out and slammed the door, then ran up to the cabin. Harm was right behind her; he grabbed for the door and pulled it open.  
  
Once inside there was rapid movement as they ripped off their clothes, leaving them in their wake as they made their way to the bedroom. Harm and Mac stood at the entrance panting. "You win. You're pretty quick, Mac." He said as he took her in.  
  
"I was properly motivated. What do I win?" she asked as she slowly ran her hands the length of his body.  
  
"You win me. Anything you want, any way you want it."  
  
"Mmmm, come here." She said and reached for his hand to lead him to the bed and closed the door behind them.  
  
You could make out some of what they were saying in there, but it was hard to tell in between all those giggles and moans.  
  
"You were saying something about your hands?"  
  
"Here, let me show you."  
  
"Wow, that feels good."  
  
Giggles.....  
  
"Stop it, you're squirming."  
  
"I can't help it, you're tickling me."  
  
"How about this....."  
  
"Yeah, just like that. A little lower....lower...right there."  
  
Moans.....  
  
"I didn't know you could do things like that with your mouth."  
  
"Watch and learn."  
  
Oooh....  
  
"Here, try this."  
  
"Oh, that feels good."  
  
"Harm?"  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
"It's time...."  
  
"I'm right there with you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Groans....  
  
Giggles....  
  
Moans..... 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Late Saturday Afternoon The Cabin  
  
Harm and Mac lay facing each other in bed trying to catch their breath. Harm had pulled the sheet up to cover them, their need for each other temporarily sated. "That was...."  
  
"Incredible."  
  
"Unbelievable."  
  
"Gratifying."  
  
"Satisfying."  
  
"Mind-blowing."  
  
Harm laughed finally, "We could go on like this forever."  
  
Mac giggled right along with him, "That wouldn't be a bad thing."  
  
He reached over and let his hand roam slowly down her back, "It ended way too fast. I'm a little out of practice."  
  
She moved in closer and put her hand on his waist, then slowly down his thigh. "I thought it was just right.....but if you feel the need to keep practicing, I won't put up a fight."  
  
"Encouragement will get you everywhere." Harm captured her lips again for a soulful kiss, then closed his eyes and sighed with contentment. Mac followed his lead and closed her eyes, and luxuriated in the moment.  
  
Their breathing slowed finally. It had been a long, hot day and they tried to stay awake, they didn't want to miss anything, but couldn't stop the pull of sleep and finally let it consume them.  
  
Mac woke up about an hour later and found herself curled up with her back against Harm's body, his arm protectively covering her. Oh, this felt so good, she thought as she reveled in his warmth, and let out a sigh.  
  
She didn't want it to end and closed her eyes again, but Harm stirred and kissed the side of her neck just under her earlobe, causing her to shiver. "Are you cold?" he asked as he pulled the covers back up over her shoulder.  
  
She covered his hand with hers. "No, not really. It was that kiss, you hit my weak spot."  
  
Harm filed that away for future reference, he didn't want to miss a thing. "That's good to know. I need all the intel I can get."  
  
Mac laughed. "You figured out where my tattoo is pretty quickly."  
  
"Now where was that again?" he asked as he ducked under the covers and found the spot and ran his tongue over it.  
  
Mac giggled and rolled onto her back. "Hey, stop that, it still tickles just like the first time you tried it."  
  
He popped out from under the sheet. "You know how sometimes you do the same things over and over to see if you get different results....same thing."  
  
"Disappointed?"  
  
"Nope. I'll keep trying, it's too much fun watching you squirm."  
  
She giggled at that. "You're incorrigible."  
  
"Persistent." He smirked. "Are we going to start that again? Should I break out the thesaurus?"  
  
"I could think of other things."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"How about the Jacuzzi?" she suggested.  
  
"Haven't we had enough water for one day?"  
  
"We're dirty. I could take a shower, but I'd much rather get a little tub time in. Think bubble bath."  
  
Harm laughed. "Bubbles in a Jacuzzi? I could just see that nightmare. Besides, we don't have any."  
  
"Well, I'm not leaving without trying it once."  
  
Harm shook his head. "If you insist. But if you want bubbles, we better pick up a mop while we're at it."  
  
"In the mean time, dinner would be good." She offered.  
  
Harm nodded in agreement, "I could go for something to eat. Let's go see what we can scare up."  
  
Harm took a quick shower while Mac started rummaging through the refrigerator, then pulled out some eggs and started whipping them up and grated some cheese to make omelets, then they switched; Mac ran in to shower off and Harm made them some hash browns with peppers and onions.  
  
Afterward, Mac was standing at the sink washing the dishes when Harm came up from behind and put his hands on her hips and kissed her neck. "That was delicious."  
  
"Me, or the food?" she asked as she pulled his hands and closed them around her waist.  
  
"Both." He kissed the top of her head.  
  
She leaned back into him and rested her hands on his. "Good answer."  
  
"We're quite a team, you and me."  
  
"We always will be, don't you think?"  
  
"Always."  
  
They stepped outside and headed to the porch swing; Mac curled up to Harm and he rocked them gently as they enjoyed the crisp night air and the pleasure of each other's company. Soon they became lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"Mac?" he whispered.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Do you think......?" Harm asked tentatively.  
  
"No." she replied quickly, cutting him off.  
  
"You don't even know what I was going to say." He said defensively.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry, it's just.....I don't want to think right now. I want to enjoy the moment, enjoy this. This is like a fantasy for me, you know? I'm not ready for reality yet."  
  
"Am I your fantasy?" he asked.  
  
"You've always been my fantasy, Harm." She replied as she reached out to squeeze his hand.  
  
He whispered to her, "I can make your fantasy a reality."  
  
"You can?"  
  
"Let me show you." He said as he stood up and tugged on her hand. She stood up and together they walked back inside.  
  
Harm motioned for her to continue to the bedroom. "I'll meet you inside." He walked over to the refrigerator, opened it, and grabbed some items.  
  
She looked at him with growing amusement, hesitating and trying to get a view of what he was doing but Harm pulled the door protectively against him so she couldn't see what he was up to. Mac gave up and got ready for bed.  
  
Mac was propped up on a pillow waiting for him in bed. Now she heard the water running then shut off a minute later. Harm finally reached his head in to see her waiting, then turned off the light and joined her bed.  
  
He reclined on his side, propped up on his elbow. She started feeling around for clues but it was too dark. "I can't see."  
  
"You don't need to see. Just taste. Open your mouth."  
  
She did so tentatively, reaching for his hand as he guided it into her mouth.  
  
"Now bite it." He instructed her. She did.  
  
"Mmmmm, strawberries." She delighted. He fed her a few more, then stopped to kiss her.  
  
Harm pulled away and Mac waited for what came next. The bed shook suddenly and for a few seconds. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Shaking things up a little." Before she could figure out what he was talking about, she heard it. Harm pulled down the sheet and sprayed her liberally with a can of whipped cream.  
  
She gasped. "Oh, that's so cold."  
  
"I'll warm you right up." He said as he dived in, indulging in a little fantasy of his own.  
  
She giggled with pleasure, "I like the way you think." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Sunday

The Cabin  
  
Harm and Mac woke early refreshed and ready to start a new day. They showered and then sat at the kitchen table eating cereal and toast for breakfast.  
  
"Remember, today is that carnival. Do you still want to go?" Harm asked.  
  
"Yeah, can we make it a little later on? What do you think about going at around lunchtime? I want to make sure I get my sausage hero."  
  
Harm looked up from his cereal. "How do you know what they're going to have to eat?"  
  
Mac shrugged. "It's standard fare at carnivals, Harm. That and cotton candy, candy apples, funnel cakes." She smiled at the thought. "I get excited just thinking about it."  
  
"I get excited when you get excited. Lunchtime it is."  
  
Mac stood up and crossed to the sink to clear her dishes. "I thought I'd sit out on the lounge chair for a while, read a little."  
  
Harm got up and handed her his bowl and spoon. "Whatever you want Mac, it's your weekend. I serve at your pleasure." He said as he made a sweeping bow.  
  
She laughed. "You are so good to me. I could get used to this."  
  
He smiled. "It gives me pleasure to make you happy."  
  
Mac looked up at him and sobered. "You know, I feel badly about shutting you down last night. It must have been important. Do you still want to talk?"  
  
"I respect your wishes, Mac. It was nothing earth shattering, but you were right. It can wait."  
  
She reached out and put a hand on his arm. "Are you sure?"  
  
He squeezed her hand. "I'm sure. Don't worry about it." He leaned over to give her a lingering kiss, then grabbed his keys off the counter and started toward the door. "I'm going to get a paper, I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay, bye." She called over her shoulder. She finished the dishes and went to change into her bathing suit, might as well work on her tan while she's out there.  
  
Harm pulled up to the cabin and Mac looked up from her book. He had been gone for a long time. He exited the car with his paper. "Hey, I was beginning to worry about you."  
  
"Oh, I got caught up talking with some of the local people in town. They sure are friendly around here." He said as he walked past her toward the cabin, stopped and turned. "Do you want anything while I'm inside?"  
  
She looked down at her glass of water. "I could use some more ice." She called over her shoulder.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back."  
  
Harm entered the cabin quickly. He hadn't really been gone for so long because he was talking. He had gone to the local store to pick up the paper, but then remembered their little talk about the bubble bath. He thought about that again. Oh, so what if it makes a mess. Would you pass up a chance to see Mac in the bathtub again? Nope. I may be slow but I'm not stupid, he thought with a smile. I'm going to indulge every fantasy she has, even if I die trying.  
  
Well, the local store didn't have any bubble bath, so he had been given directions to another store, and of course he got lost, he had to stop twice to ask for more directions. He did finally get some, along with some small votive candles and a lighter. He shook his head, the things he was willing to do to see Mac surrounded by bubbles, but it was worth it.  
  
Not wanting to get caught, he ran to the bathroom with the bag containing the bubble bath and candles wrapped up in the newspaper and hid it under the sink. He was pretty sure Mac wouldn't look under there again.  
  
Harm hadn't asked how many she wanted, so he went to the freezer and grabbed a handful of ice, and headed back outside. Mac was laying flat on her stomach with her head hanging over the edge with the book open face up on the ground. That's a weird way to read a book, he thought, until he got closer and realized it was probably because her bikini top was untied.  
  
"How many?" He asked while perusing her from her head to her toes.  
  
"A couple." He dropped two cubes into her glass. "Thanks."  
  
Standing there, Harm thought he should probably give Mac some space; he didn't want to crowd her. But it was too stuffy inside and the only other place to go was right here, so he dismissed the thought. He could see that Mac was engrossed in her novel.  
  
Harm sat down on the lounge next to hers and set the remaining cubes down on the grass. He pulled the newspaper from under his arm, unfolded it and started to read. It didn't take long for him to get bored....or was it distracted? He never had trouble concentrating before, but with Mac lying next to him there like that, he was finding it hard to remain focused. After about ten minutes and many sideways glances at Mac, Harm came to realize that he had read the same paragraph over about ten times. He shook his head and chuckled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Mac asked.  
  
"Nothing, just the article I'm reading." Or not reading, he thought to himself.  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
Deciding to try and read something else, Harm turned the page and picked out a different article, but it was no use. He looked around. It was too quiet, much too quiet. And Mac looked like she wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Hmmm....what to do, what to do.  
  
He looked down to see that the cluster of ice cubes hadn't melted completely yet, and an idea formed. No, I shouldn't, he thought. He looked back at the paper, glanced back at Mac, then down at the ice. Ah, what the heck.  
  
Harm put the paper down quietly, then sat up and hung his legs over the side of the lounge. He leaned to pick up the ice cubes and broke a section off with a small snap. He quickly looked up and was relieved to see that Mac hadn't moved except to turn the page.  
  
Ice in hand, Harm quickly put it on the small of her back and ran it all the way up her spine before she had time to react.  
  
"What the...." Mac pushed herself up, but remembered that her bikini top was untied. She covered herself quickly, looking around to make sure no one saw her. She stared at him, her mouth open. "You did that on purpose."  
  
"Sorry, you looked hot, I was just trying to cool you off a little." He said sheepishly, but not really feeling it. Inside he was smirking.  
  
"You're not sorry, I can see it in your eyes. Cool me off, my foot. Come over here and tie me, please."  
  
Harm stood, walked over and bent to tie her straps, allowing Mac to sit up. With lightening speed, she tackled him. He landed on his back, almost knocking the wind out of him. Before he knew it, Mac was straddling him and had pinned his arms above his head.  
  
"Come on Mac, have a sense of humor. There's no one around. I checked first. I just wanted to see your....." The words were out of his mouth before he realized his mistake.  
  
She clamped her hand over his mouth, her face inches from his. "Hah. This was premeditated, you just admitted it yourself."  
  
Harm looked into her eyes. "I was bored. I've got nothing to do." He admitted as he brought his head up to kiss her, but she pulled back.  
  
"I thought you were reading."  
  
He asked for her understanding. "If you were me and you were wearing that, would you be able to read?"  
  
A small smirk fought its way to her lips. "You are such a.....a.....boy. Your poor mother, you must have been a little terror growing up. What are you going to do next, pull my pigtails?"  
  
"If you had pigtails, I'd think about it." He said with a wide grin.  
  
Mac shook her head and giggled. "What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is, I'm sure I'll like it." He said and tried again for that kiss. This time she let him.  
  
"Come on, let's go to the carnival."  
  
They found the carnival without any problems, paid the entrance fee and hand their hands stamped. It was a pretty small affair, but there were plenty of games to play, rides, and food to eat, and they even had a little petting zoo for the kids.  
  
Mac dragged Harm under the tent and bought some food in little Dixie cups for a quarter apiece to feed the little baby animals. "Aww, look at the little piglets! They're so cute." She said as they made their way around the tent. She was so adorable, Harm thought inwardly as Mac delighted in pointing out the animals to him, as if he hadn't seen one before. He hadn't seen her this happy in a long time, it was so good to see her like this.  
  
Mac got some hand sanitizer on the way out and cleaned her hands. They made their way in a circle around the carnival, playing some of the games along the way.  
  
"Oooh, Harm, I want you to win me one of those." Mac was tugging on his arm and pointing to a giant bear that was hanging inside the tent.  
  
"Have you ever known anyone who could win one of those things, Mac? They make it practically impossible, you know."  
  
"I could do it." Mac taunted.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"If you want it to be." She replied.  
  
Not one to back away from a challenge, Harm grabbed a roll of quarters from his pocket and snapped it in half, giving one to Mac. "Here. Knock yourself out."  
  
This game was one that Harm had never seen before, so he was at a disadvantage, because Mac knew just how to play this one. Of course, she didn't tell him that.  
  
In this game there were a bunch of bears on the ground, lined up in a circle, and directly behind each of them, a large glass plate stood on a pedestal. It was easy enough, the attendant told them, all you had to do was toss a quarter on the plate and get it to stay there, and you win. He gave them a demonstration and each time, he got it to stay.  
  
So Harm shrugged and thought, okay, this looks easy. Trying different ways to pitch the quarter, he used all of his up in about 30 seconds. Well, so much for that. He looked across the tent to see how Mac was doing, she hadn't hit anything either, but she still had several quarters left.  
  
Harm made his way over, and the next thing he heard was "We have a winner, folks." He looked to see Mac clapping her hands with a big smile on her face. She saw Harm and grabbed his hand. "Hey, I won! Which one do you think I should get?" Harm looked at the plate, and sure enough, the quarter was perched on top.  
  
"How did you do that?" He wondered out loud.  
  
Mac giggled, "Told you it was easy." She nodded to the attendant, "I'll take that one there." She pointed to the panda bear.  
  
Harm eyed her. "You've done this before."  
  
"Maybe." She relented. The attendant reached bear out to her, but she pointed to Harm. "He'll carry it for me, thanks."  
  
They walked away, Harm propping the bear on his hip with his arm around it. "You're not going to tell me how you did that, are you?" he asked.  
  
While they continued walking, Mac looped her arm in his. "Nope."  
  
They came upon another game and Harm steered them over. Now this was a game he thought he could win. "Let's try this one."  
  
"Okay."  
  
This was a shooting game where the object is to completely shoot out a little red star imprinted on a small square of paper with a limited amount of ammunition. No red may show in order to win. Harm paid the attendant for both of them. They each got into position, held up their guns, then aimed and fired.  
  
Harm came out the winner on that one. Mac had just enough red showing that knocked her out of the game. "Nice shooting, Harm." She said, bringing her arms around his waist in a hug. He picked out a big teddy bear with a red bow and a big red heart on its chest, and handed it to Mac.  
  
She accepted it with a warm smile. "That is so sweet. You've got a big heart too, you know that?" She said as she pulled him into a tight hug. "That is, when you're not trying to pull my pigtails."  
  
Harm chuckled at that and returned her hug, then picked up the other bear and they continued their tour of the carnival. They went on several rides, then came upon the Ferris wheel. Mac had left her stomach at the last ride, she thought, so the Ferris wheel was a nice reprieve. "Let's do this one."  
  
They left their bears with the attendant and got on and strapped themselves in. Then they inched slowly up to the top while the other riders got on. "I can't wait to get to the top." Mac said.  
  
"Why, what's at the top?" Harm asked.  
  
She gave him a coy smile. "The view.....you."  
  
They finally made it to the top and stopped and surveyed the view. "Wow, this is beautiful." She marveled at the view of the skyline and the surrounding mountains.  
  
Harm reached for her chin and turned her head to face him, then searched her eyes. "Beautiful." He said as he leaned in and captured her lips. She moaned and deepened the kiss.  
  
They reluctantly broke apart when the wheel started its descent. Harm put his arm around Mac and she curled her arm around his waist, her head resting on his shoulder. They stayed that way for the remainder of the ride.  
  
They stopped for a bite to eat before they left, Mac got her sausage hero, Harm had gotten a couple of slices of pizza, and they shared a super size diet coke. They finally gathered up the bears and headed back. It was getting late, and somebody wanted a bath, they just didn't know it yet.  
  
Mac had bought some cotton candy for the ride home and offered some to Harm. "No thanks, I don't want to get my hands all sticky."  
  
Not to be deterred, Mac pulled off a piece and held it up to his lips. He started to protest, but when he opened his mouth she pushed it in anyway. Harm grabbed her wrist and held her fingers there, sucking the sticky candy off of them. "Mmmm."  
  
He let her go finally. "More?" she asked.  
  
"No, don't get me started. Any more of that and I'll get in an accident."  
  
Mac shrugged her shoulders and ate the rest by herself, occasionally smacking her lips in the process. They made it home just as she was finishing up. Harm stopped the car and went around the back and pulled both bears out. They made their way up to the cabin, Mac holding the door open for him, and then following him inside.  
  
Mac put Harm's keys and her purse down in the kitchen area, washed her hands, then settled on the couch and grabbed her novel while Harm put the bears in the other bedroom. He exited a short time later, went into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
Harm pretended he was going to take a shower. He turned on the water in the sink so Mac would think he was shaving, and turned on the bath and filled the tub slowly so he wouldn't make too much noise. He filled it a little over half way and dropped a very small amount of bubble bath in, thinking he could add more if needed – who knows how many bubbles this thing could produce when the jets were turned on. To set the mood, he took out the candles and placed them around the tub, and satisfied with their placement, he lit them.  
  
Mac was lying on the couch after retreating to the bedroom to change out of her clothes and into her nightshirt and a robe. She had just picked her novel back up when she thought she heard her name. She looked up and didn't see Harm, but she could hear the shower running. Mac thought maybe she was just hearing things until she heard him more clearly.  
  
"Hey Mac, could you come in here for a second? I need your help." He called from behind the closed door.  
  
She made her way over and opened the door to find the light off and the candles burning, making shadows on the walls. It hadn't been the shower, but the Jacuzzi running, she realized. She peered around the door and saw that Harm was waiting for her, covered up to his neck in bubbles.  
  
Mac's face lit up slowly and she released a small giggle of excitement. "Wow, this is....."  
  
"For you." He motioned her with his head, "Come here, I want you." He held out his hand.  
  
Mac stripped down quickly and made her way into the tub, sitting down facing Harm, resting her legs over his.  
  
"You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet. Thank you for this, Harm." She said with tenderness as he pulled her closer to him.  
  
They didn't care that the tub overflowed, or that suds were all over the room. All they could see was each other and that's all that mattered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Monday Morning  
  
This morning Mac woke early to a damp, chilly, rainy day that symbolized the beginning of the end of summer. Mac was preparing breakfast in bed for Harm, a small token of her appreciation of all that he'd done for her this weekend.  
  
Harm was sleeping in as his reward for staying up late and cleaning the bathroom after the bubble bath. The room had turned into a disaster area, but not one that couldn't be fixed he determined as he surveyed the damage. Harm had found a mop in one of the closets and once he soaked up the water from the tub overflow, he moved on to mop the floors and clean the bubble residue from the walls and ceilings. Then the room was wiped down and dried with towels. He had wondered if it had been worth all the trouble. He laughed to himself, absolutely.  
  
Mac entered quietly with a tray of food and made her way toward the bed, setting it on the nightstand in order to wake Harm up. Mac silently watched Harm sleep; he was lying on his side with the covers around his hip. Mac reclined on the bed, leaning on her arm, and set to work nibbling on his ear, then working her way down to his neck and shoulder with kisses.  
  
Harm hadn't stirred, so Mac decided on another approach. She rolled him onto his back and ducked her head under the covers, working the surrounding areas with her mouth and tongue. That did the trick finally, and she remained below at the sound of his urgent moans of pleasure to finish what she had started.  
  
Afterward, Mac came from under the covers, slowly working her way up his body to capture his lips in a slow, sensual kiss. "Morning. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah, but the wake up call was......" he said while trying to catch his breath and working at the base of her throat with his lips. "I wouldn't mind waking up every morning like that, with you."  
  
Mac slipped out of bed and brought the tray to Harm. She had him sit up and positioned the tray in front of him containing French toast with cinnamon and syrup, and fresh fruit bowl with cantaloupe, honeydew melon, strawberries, and blueberries, a glass of orange juice and coffee. After Harm finished Mac cleared his place and came back to bed, where they had decided to stay for most of the morning.  
  
Wanting to prolong the bliss that had enveloped them, the rain outside gave them the perfect excuse to stay in bed and snuggle under the covers. They shared lots of tender moments with touches, caresses, kisses, little whispers of love. Later in the day they reluctantly got out of bed to eat, spending the rest of the day relaxing on the couch with the TV, a book and companionable silence.  
  
In the evening after dinner, the rain had let up sufficiently to allow Harm and Mac to venture outside for some fresh air. They sat on the swing and after Mac positioned herself against Harm with her legs curled up, he covered them both with the blanket he brought and they settled back to relax.  
  
Mac watched the clouds fly by them as if in a silent race for some destination only they were privy to. She sighed, "It's so beautiful up here, so peaceful."  
  
Harm agreed. "I'm glad I was able to find this place. It's like losing yourself in an alternate universe when you're up here. No work, no one you know, just friendly people and small town living. You were right when you said this was like a fantasy."  
  
Mac looked around, taking in her surroundings and started feeling sad, her eyes starting to mist. "I'm going to miss this place."  
  
Harm took Mac's hand and squeezed it. "Yeah, me too."  
  
Mac wrapped her arms around Harm's waist and held him tight. "Harm, I'm so grateful to you for offering to share this with me."  
  
Harm hugged her back and kissed the top of her forehead. "I'm honored that you allowed me to share this with you."  
  
Tuesday Morning  
  
Harm and Mac were disappointed by today's forecast, which was just as bleak as yesterday's. They knew they had already gotten the two best days out of their extended weekend and discussed the idea of leaving early. They were understandably hesitant about leaving but decided that it would be best to head back early because of the slick roads and probable heavy traffic.  
  
They set about cleaning the cabin, making sure to empty out the refrigerator, throw away the garbage, and take the sheets off of the beds. They had the place squared away in no time.  
  
Harm and Mac silently packed up the car, each lost in their own thoughts. Harm packed the bears and Mac's new comforter set she had bought on the trip up. Mac packed their suitcases and put them in the back of the car. The extra sodas and some other non-perishable food items they had left over were put up front with them to snack on during the return trip.  
  
It was time to go back to reality but neither of them wanted the fantasy to end. Harm and Mac took one more look around to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything, then walked hand in hand back to the car. Harm gave Mac a tight hug and a long, slow kiss. And they were on their way.  
  
They drove in relative silence, both caught up in the memories of the weekend. Harm reflected back on his time with Mac; he had the time of his life and learned so much about her on this trip. It was so good to watch her smile and laugh and be happy. He stored the memories away to take out and savor again and again.  
  
Mac couldn't help but remember with affection all the things that endeared Harm to her as she closed her eyes and replayed the weekend in her mind. She realized with a gleam in her smile, that Harm would do anything to make her happy.....and that he loves her.  
  
They were about half way home and so far the ride was uneventful but also too quiet. Harm stole glances Mac's way, but she had her head turned toward the window looking out. He could hear her sniffling intermittently. Then she finally spoke.  
  
Mac's eyes were filled with tears as she spoke to the window, "I can't believe it's over already."  
  
Harm reached over for her hand. "Me either, the time went so quickly."  
  
Mac brought her hands to her face and started sobbing.  
  
Harm reached out to touch her arm, "Hey, are you okay?" Mac shook her head no.  
  
Harm got off at the next exit and pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant. He stopped the car and turned off the ignition. He faced Mac and put his arm around her, which opened the floodgates.  
  
"Come here." Harm put his seat all the way back and he grabbed Mac, helping her onto his lap and resting her head against his shoulder as he held her around her waist with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. He held her that way for several minutes, until Mac stopped crying.  
  
"Okay?" he asked as he attempted to wipe the tears away.  
  
Mac nodded her head but wasn't able to talk; she remained quiet hoping the urge to cry again would pass. She held fast to Harm and felt comfort in his embrace. They sat there for a while longer.  
  
Mac finally lifted her head and met Harm's eyes. "I'm okay now, I think."  
  
Harm ran his hand up and down Mac's back. "Are you sure? We're in no hurry to get back, so if you feel like sitting here for a little while longer, it's okay. Do you want to talk?"  
  
She straightened up and looked around, "I guess we should get back now. I'm really not ready to talk yet though." She looked back at him with shrug and a hopeful smile, "At least the water works have stopped."  
  
He smiled back and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Okay, we'll talk when we get back. But we will talk"  
  
Mac looked down to examine her tissue and nodded her agreement.  
  
With that, Mac got back into her seat, Harm started the car and they got back on the road home. Mac stayed quiet for the remainder of the trip. Harm stole glances at her to make sure she was okay.  
  
They pulled up to Mac's apartment finally and Harm stopped out front. They unloaded her things and Harm helped her carry them upstairs. Mac let them in and once they got inside she dropped her everything and ran for his arms. He pulled her into a tight hug. Mac's eyes misted up again, but she blinked back the tears and when she felt better, she was able to pull away.  
  
"I'm going to put on some water for tea, will you stay?" She asked.  
  
He stepped forward. "For how long?"  
  
She shrugged. "As long as you want."  
  
He reached for her hand. "Do you want me to spend the night?"  
  
She stepped closer. "If you want to."  
  
He looked into her eyes. "Is that what you want, Mac?"  
  
She looked up at him with a hopeful smile. "The fantasy continues until tomorrow, right?"  
  
Harm tipped her chin up and looked into her sad eyes. "What are you thinking, Mac, that after tonight none of this is real anymore? Did I ever give you the impression that this was going to be just a fling weekend?"  
  
She shrugged as she focused on one of the buttons on his shirt. "No, it's just the end of the fantasy."  
  
Harm grabbed a hold of her shoulders and searched her eyes. "No, it's not the end, Mac. It's the beginning. Remember when I told you that I would make your fantasy a reality? I meant that. This is real, Mac, at least it is for me. I love you."  
  
Mac walked into Harm's embrace and held him tight, then pulled back and looked up at him. "I love the fantasy, but I want the reality. I want you."  
  
"You've got me." He whispered as he leaned down and brushed his lips to hers, becoming lost in the taste of her. The kiss slowly deepened, creating a heat that enveloped them.  
  
They pulled apart finally. "Stay." She offered.  
  
"For as long as you'll have me. I have to run by my apartment and get my uniform for tomorrow. I'll be right back." He said before he stopped to pull her in for another searing kiss.  
  
Mac busied herself, making a cup of tea and putting the new comforter set on the bed along with a fresh set of sheets. She surveyed the room when she finished and smiled. Better, brighter. She sighed and smiled.  
  
A short time later, Harm let himself into Mac's apartment and called out to her but she didn't answer. He walked into the kitchen; it was empty. He exited the kitchen and looked up, then froze.  
  
Mac was standing at the entrance to her bedroom, clad only in a big red bow, a coy smile, and brushing a rose the length of her naked body. "Cat got your tongue?"  
  
He swallowed. "Wow."  
  
Mac giggled. "Welcome home, sailor." She said as she disappeared from view. Then her hand snaked out and she beckoned him with her finger.  
  
I am finally home, he thought, as he walked in and closed the door softly behind him.  
  
THE END 


End file.
